<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>alive 'n kickin by Markson_JJP_Yugbam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360544">alive 'n kickin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson_JJP_Yugbam/pseuds/Markson_JJP_Yugbam'>Markson_JJP_Yugbam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pitter patter across the keyboard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sports, But not really a text fic, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Im surprised this actually has a plot, Meaning some will be normal chapters, Multi, gotta love them tho, idk what this is tbh, side Yugbam, side markson, text fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markson_JJP_Yugbam/pseuds/Markson_JJP_Yugbam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>organic: hey did u guys hear about the new football team?</p><p>ANgrychIN: what?<br/>ANgrychIN: they're finally starting a football team??<br/>ANgrychIN: that's a surprise </p><p>Imtootall: ikr<br/>Imtootall: with the way the school was going about it it looked like they were trying so hard to avoid football at all costs</p><p>organic: yeah<br/>organic: tbh I thought they would start a gardening club before they did a fb one</p><p>ANgrychIN: I had my bets on fishing Club</p><p>organic: what the fuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pitter patter across the keyboard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>alive 'n kickin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chat: </b>
  <em>
    <span>splishsplash</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: hey did u guys hear about the new football team?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: what?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: they're finally starting a football team?? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: that's a surprise </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: ikr </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: with the way the school was going about it it looked like they were trying so hard to avoid football at all costs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: tbh I thought they would start a gardening club before they did a fb one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: I had my bets on fishing Club</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: aw shucks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: ?????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: I just realised that I had a bet with bambam about when the football team would happen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: who tf is bambam?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: his name sounds dope</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: I fukin lost</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: I bet it would start 3 mnoths from now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: I was so sure I wouldn't lose...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: any of y'all have money I could borrow?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: if I did i sure as hell wouldn't be giving any to u jacks</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: I'd be buying those bucket hats I rly wanted </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: but I don't have money</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: pity me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: ye neither do I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: yeah that's no surprise gyeom</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: I will never</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: mark my words NEVER</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: forget how jaebum hyung and I gave u some money to pick up pizza but u came back with chris brown merch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: oh yeah </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: that was the day u experienced the true force of my chin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: in my defence </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: I got lost and saw the merch shop plus at that point I had no idea where Domino's was</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: so i thought why not spend the money?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: you cannot blame me hyungs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: yeah sure whatever you say to make yourself feel better</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: anyway rewinding a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: jacks who's bambam??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: oh he's a guy from my fencing team </span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: he's a bit lanky</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: kinda reminds me of u gyeom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: he's………….strange…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: oof</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: I think he's also on the tennis team</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: not sure tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: oh I think jinyoung hyung is on the tennis team</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: maybe he knows bambam</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: wait what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: jinyoung the guy from badminton??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: who now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: ah gyeom u know him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: park jinyoung right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: who? JYP hyung?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: no shush jackson </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: we're having a major discovery that we may know the same person</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[organic is typing…]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: the same person who isn't you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: the only thing I know bout jinyoung is that he's savage af but I love him anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: and that he's on my basketball team, the tennis team and I think he mentioned another team</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: can't remember sorry hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: r u guys gonna explain a bit better who this jinyoung is??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: he might be on my badminton team cuz we have a member named park jinyoung too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: ye I think that's him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: the guy with the silky looking black hair and soft looking skin??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: geez hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: what a description </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: never knew u had the hots for him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: Ikr </span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: ive never heard u describe anyone like that hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: not even me!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: insulted…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: wtf why would I describe you like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: also NO</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: I do not "have the hots for him"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: u sure hyung? Doesn't look that way to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: I don't!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: he just pisses me off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: why??</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: (also if he pisses you off why describe him so nicely?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: I don't know!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: he's just so fukin good at badminton and when coach praises him it's like he's just TRYING to get on my nerves</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: Istg he is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: he always smirks at me like he's so much better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: god hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: I think ur overthinking this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: yeah for all you know he's fallen for your quirky ass somehow and is just really REALLY bad at flirting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: hey respect your elders</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ANgrychIN</b>
  <span>: also I highly doubt everything you just said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: one of u text jinyoung and ask if he knows bam</span>
</p><p>
  <b>organic</b>
  <span>: it would be pretty cool if he does</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imtootall</b>
  <span>: kk</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Chat: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Tom and Jerry</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: hyung</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: well first of all I would like to say hello </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: God Yugyeom, cut to the chase</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: ok geez</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: do u know some dude called bambam?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: oh yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: the skinny guy who reminds me of you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: (why does everyone keep saying that??)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: he's in my tennis team, why? What's wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: nothing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: gyeom did he do something? Are you ok? You can tell me, you know that, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: awww thanks hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: of course I do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: but don't worry he didn't do anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: then what's up?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: he's not in any of the clubs you're in I'm pretty sure…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: also what do you mean "why does everyone keep saying that"?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: ah so one of my friends from my swimming team knows bambam from his fencing team</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: (plus he also said that this bambam dude reminds him of me)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: first of all</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: you have friends??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: hey! im lovable :((((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: secondly, which friend told you this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: jackson</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: jackson wang </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: Jackson?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: yup </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: hyung?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: you know Jaebum hyung too right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: ah.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanHyung</b>
  <span>: how do you know him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: he's my other friend on my swim team </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MeanMaknae</b>
  <span>: so you DO know him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Mean Hyung last seen today at 19:47]</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been having this idea about a Sports AU where all of these dorks are in more than one Club/team and I couldn't resist writing this!! There will be actual real chapters not based around texting here and there but please bare with me! :)</p><p>I know it's only been one chapter yet, but out of the members that have appeared so far, and what you have, maybe, if you want, take a guess at what sport teams they're in!!<br/>Stay safe and healthy my peeps,<br/>and Eid Mubarak to those who celebrate,</p><p>~♡</p><p>~♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>